


Más allá de las palabras

by TigresAngel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beatriz is a nun who took care of Eugene in the orphan, Eugene Fitzherbert centric, Eugene Fitzherbert hurt, Eugene Needs a Hug, Eugene centric, Eugene feels, Eugene has abandonment issues, Eugene hurt, Eugene is the best boyfriend, Eugene whump, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/confort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphan Eugene, Orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, Past Child Abuse, Poor Eugene, Poor Life Choices, Rapunzel is the best girlfriend, Ruby is a castle nurse, Ruby is just a sweet old lady who works in the castle, Whump
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigresAngel/pseuds/TigresAngel
Summary: Las cosas no se dieron como en la serie. El abandono es un problema que no se arregla en un día.En S03-E02: Return of the king. Las cosas no salieron tan bien, si bien Edmund y Eugene trabajaron juntos y lograron ayudar a los hermanos Stabbington, las malas decisiones del Rey oscuro, lograron que Eugene saliera lastimado (en más de un sentido) durante la pelea. La historia se desarrolla cuando que regresan al castillo y pretende profundizar un poco en la angustia que no pudimos ver en la serie.Eugene centric-Eugene whumpEugene/RapunzelTemporada 03-Episodio 02: El retorno del Rey
Relationships: Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Edmund/Eugene Fitzherbert's Mother (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & OC, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Más allá de las palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Ya me había visto la primera temporada de la serie el año pasado cuando todavía estaba en Netflix, desde hace dos semanas empecé a verme la segunda y tercera, ayer me vi el final de la serie.
> 
> Aunque no me gustan varias cosas que pierden fuerza por ser una "serie para niños", creo que se pueden rescatar otras.
> 
> Creo que hacen falta historias que se centren en Eugene, personaje con que quedé encantada desde que vi la película.
> 
> Esto lo empecé a escribir antes de verme la tercera temporada completa.
> 
> Espero les guste, con cariño TigresAngel

**_"Un dolor así, dolor del alma no se quita con remedios, terapia o vacaciones; un dolor así se sufre, simplemente, a fondo, sin atenuantes, como debe ser."_ **

**_Isabel Allende (El cuaderno de Maya)_ **

Rapunzel había bajado a la cocina del castillo para prepararle un poco de sopa a su novio, quien se había quedado en la enfermería cuando lo dejó después de ayudarle a vendar su muñeca y de que la jefe enfermera, quien había estado de turno cuando llegaron había atendido a Eugene.

* * *

La agradable señora, ya de edad, había confirmado que el golpe en la cabeza que Eugene había recibido al quedar encerrado en aquella cueva no se había dado sin dejar huella a su paso. El joven había recibido otro obsequio de este encuentro con quien decía ser su padre...una conmoción cerebral aparentemente leve.

Las manos de la anciana, suaves, pero a las vez firmes y llenas de experiencia habían revisado la cabeza del joven para encontrar que el área golpeada ya estaba inflamada y había empezado a formar una pequeña costra donde había sangrado ligeramente durante un tiempo hace unas horas ya. Eugene había estado extrañamente callado desde que habían ingresado a la enfermería.

Ruby, quien ya había atendido varias veces a Eugene, llenó una olla con agua y las puso a calentar en el fuego, se miró con la princesa, ambas notando el estado retraído del futuro príncipe que estaba sentado en unos de los sillones para entender a los pacientes, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada.

"A ver déjame ver tu muñeca" dijo extendiendo su mano llena de arrugas hacía el novio de la princesa, el joven obedeció lentamente no sin antes fruncir el ceño por unos segundos, parecía como si se le dificultara concentrarse en lo que le decían.

Hábiles y experimentadas manos fueron haciendo presión medida y profesionalmente con el dedo medio y el pulgar, la demás superficie de la mano siendo un apoyo para revisar cada músculo y hueso del área magullada. En cierto punto, aunque Eugene todavía por instinto evitó quejarse o dar indicio explícito de dolor, sin embargo, la extremidad de tensó ayudando a Ruby a saber lo que necesitaba.

"Está esguinzada" dijo mientras, sostenía con una mano la muñeca de Eugene y con la otra sacaba de un cajón vendajes. Siguió sintiendo cada ligamento de la articulación, en un punto sintiendo como se tensaba realmente ante el dolor "y por lo que veo, podrías tener un ligamento parcialmente roto"

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó Rapunzel. Los ojos chocolate de Eugene sólo las miraba mientras conversaban.

"No te preocupes Sunshine, siempre y cuando los ligamentos no estén completamente rotos, no es grave" le dio una sonrisa incómoda a la rubia.

Ruby asintió mientras sonreía "Veo, joven Eugene, que no es su primera experiencia con este tipo de lesiones" tomó las vendas para empezar a envolver la muñeca del castaño.

Rapunzel miraba con curiosidad a Ruby, si bien leer sobre las ideas era maravilloso, no era nada comparado con ver a una experta en acción. La señora sintió la mirada de la joven princesa y sonrió con dulzura, se movió ligeramente hacía un lado invitando a la princesa a acercarse. "Será más rápido si me ayudas" dijo en un tono suave.

Rapunzel estaba bastante segura que Ruby era más que capaz de hacerlo rápida y eficazmente sin su apoyo y agradecía la pequeña mentira por concederle una oportunidad para aprender de primera mano.

"A ver corazón" dijo refiriéndose al castaño "será mejor que te quitemos esa chaqueta antes de hacer la curación". Eugene ya se había posicionado para quitársela el mismo, pero se encontró con las manos de la rubia en sus hombros para ayudarle a retirar la prenda, antes de dejarla suavemente en una mesa al lado de la puerta. Eugene había estado a punto de negarse a que lo vendara Ruby, él perfectamente sabía cómo hacerlo, lo había hecho antes y no necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo, había aprendido desde muy joven a cuidar de sus heridas.

Él no era tonto, Ruby era muy astuta, lo había atendido varias veces antes, sabía que podía ser muy terco y que muchas veces se sentía incómodo con que lo cuidaran. Si bien sabía que la anciana había invitado a Rapunzel a ayudarla de corazón. También estaba seguro que lo había hecho porque para cualquiera que viviera en el castillo (o incluso en todo Corona) y fuese siquiera un poco observador, era muy fácil darse cuenta que Eugene Fitzherbert rara vez le decía que no a su novia.

Ruby sabía que él no le iba a negar la oportunidad de ayudar.

Los labios del castaño se curvaron muy levemente y sólo por unos segundos en una pequeña sonrisa, divertido por el comportamiento manipulador de la enfermera, pero sobre todo por la mirada de felicidad de Rapunzel al aprender algo nuevo.

Mientras tanto Rapunzel había detenido su mirada por unos segundos en la muñeca de Eugene la cual ella sostenía con cuidado, observando atentamente cómo ya se habían formado varios moretones en la extremidad, antes de ser cubiertos por el blanco de las vendas. Sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación.

"Muy bien" las manos de la de cabello blanco como la nieve se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Eugene, ganándose un leve estremecimiento involuntario de él "será mejor lavar esa herida adecuadamente, lo más probable es que te duela mientras lo haga porque la herida está fresca, sin embargo ya había empezado a secarse, pero necesitamos estar seguros que no esté en riesgo de infección" Rapunzel se pegó rápidamente al lado de Eugene para ayudarlo a levantarse, en el lado menos herido.

Eugene se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso de pie, el mareo apoderándose de él "Ugh" sus pasos eran inestables mientras las dos mujeres lo acompañaban al lavado del lugar, al llegar al destino la piel de Eugene estaba un poco más pálida que antes.

Eugene agradecía que ninguna de las dos hubiese resaltado su torpe caminar.

"Mi niña, esto lo haré sola para no demorarlos mucho más, de seguro están cansados, _ambos_ " Ruby tomó la olla con agua que había puesto a calentar previamente y la mezcló en un cuenco con agua fría, para que quedara tibia y lista para su uso.

"Em." Rapunzel empezó tímidamente pues sabía que su comentario no iba a ser bien recibido por su novio "no sé si sea bueno que también lo revises en el torso, también recibió varios golpes en el resto del cuerpo, en especial_"

"Blondie, ya no más, creo que esto es más que suficiente" dijo cansadamente Eugene mientras agachaba la cabeza sobre el lavado para que Ruby comenzara a lavar la herida. La princesa quedó parada sin saber cómo más ayudar.

Ruby siendo muy consciente de la incomodidad de Eugene por ser el centro de atención, decidió intervenir suavemente

"Princesa, sí me permites, ambos deben tener hambre, tal vez ¿podrías ir a mirar a la cocina a ver si tienen algo de comida para los dos?, aquí nos demoraremos por lo menos 15 minutos mientras hago el lavado y" miro Eugene "te hago unas rápidas pruebas para ver cómo están tus reflejos"

"Pff, mis reflejos son mejores que incluso los de cualquier guardia real" dijo socarrón, aunque su voz no tenía la misma fuerza de siempre, para ser interrumpido por la primera tanda de agua que bajó sin avisar.

 _"No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces"_ pensó Eugene sabiendo que Ruby lo había hecho para callarlo.

"Oh, ¡por supuesto!" dijo feliz de hallar otra manera en la que podía ayudar, mientras caminaba rápidamente a la salida, tomado de paso la chaqueta del castaño y poniéndola inconscientemente sobre sus hombros "Ya regreso Eugene, gracias Ruby" en realidad Rapunzel con la actitud taciturna de su novio no había esperado una respuesta, apenas había hablado desde que habían llegado la enfermería. Rapunzel estaba a punto de girar para salir por la puerta.

"Sunshine" se escuchó la suave voz de Eugene entre la caída del agua.

Rapunzel se giró rápidamente para ver a Eugene, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, su cabello escurriendo sobre su rostro, haciéndola recordar a un cachorro después de un baño, no es cómo si se lo fuese a decir, aunque...lo podía escribir en su diario. Sus ojos chocolate asomados entre mechones de cabello, mirándola con cariño.

"¿Si?"

"Esta vez, regrésame mi chaqueta después ¿si?" dijo con su típica voz burlona, aunque mucho más ligera de los normal.

Rapunzel bufó suavemente con alegría al ver que su novio al menos intentaba seguir haciendo bromas tontas, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Si, a ella sabía que a veces le gustaba quedarse con las chaquetas de Eugene cuando se las prestaba, pero ¿realmente podían culparla?, igual tampoco es que lo hiciera TANTO.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, creía que en su armario había una prenda (o tal vez dos) que definitivamente no era de ella y ya iba a cumplir una semana ahí, sintió un calor de cariño al pensar en los detalles románticos que tenía su novio con ella, mientras daba vuelta llegando a la cocina, viendo como los cocineros ya habían empezado con la cena para los habitantes del castillo. Rapunzel vio ingredientes para una cena un poco pesada.

La joven princesa iba pensando en que podían comer con Eugene, sabiendo que posiblemente seguiría mareado por la herida en la cabeza.

Una conmoción cerebral ¿eh?.

Cosa que en realidad Rapunzel ya había sospechado desde que había visto como su novio en el camino de regreso parecía un poco aturdido, además de bastante callado. Pensó en cómo habían llegado a la enfermería hace casi media hora.

Apenas llegaron al castillo había insistido en que revisaran su condición pues la roca que había tapado la entrada de la cueva estuvo demasiado cerca de aplastarlo y Eugene en su distracción había comentado que creía que había perdido la conciencia por unos segundos al golpearse con la pared. Dato que había preocupado a Rapunzel.

Eugene había empujado a Max fuera del camino. Pero al haber empujado aquel bello corcel se había lastimado la muñeca al empujar a un animal tan pesado. Cuando se había impulsado hacía atrás sólo se había preocupado por salir del camino de la gran piedra.

El problema era que había caído de espalda contra uno de los muros internos de la cueva. Al parecer tu cabeza había hallado un buen lugar para aterrizar.

Uno de los peldaños que sobresalían había recibido la parte de atrás de su cráneo con gusto.

 _"Claro, como si ese día pudiese empeorar más"_...había pensado Eugene amargamente en el momento.

Rapunzel había tomado el brazo del castaño para llevarlo al ala medica real cuando entraron al castillo, le había tomado a Eugene casi medio minuto darse cuenta de hacía donde se dirigían, después de un par de lentos parpadeos había notado que no iban hacía la torre donde estaban sus habitaciones.

"Emmn, ¿Sol?, nuestras habitaciones están hacía el otro lado" había dicho mientras se detenía y miraba confundido a su novia.

"Te vamos a llevar a la enfermería"

"No es nec_"

"Eugene" había replicado muy seria la rubia, mientras volvía a tomar de gancho el brazo de su novio.

"Rapunzel" ella siempre admiraba como aún, cuando pronunciaba su nombre y no uno de los cursis apodos que le había otorgado todavía sonaba tan dulce "no es necesario, ¿si?" había insistido Eugene, sólo para ser jalado por la más joven con determinación, ¿a quién engañaba?, cuando a Rapunzel se le metía algo en la cabeza, era demasiado difícil convencerla de lo contario y ese momento no había tenido ni a la energía, ni el ánimo para hacerlo, así que se dejó guiar por la chica de pies descalzos.

Rapunzel notó como Eugene entrecerraba los ojos entre más se acercaban a un pasillo activo que quedaba de paso, las damas de servicio reían y conversaban alegremente mientras hacían las últimas labores del turno del día, se habían reunido a hacer el control de los deberes cumplidos antes del cambio de turno. El bullicio y la mayor cantidad de luz había producido una mueca de dolor a Eugene que no había pasado desapercibida por la rubia

Rapunzel, entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido de su vida en la torre, era a hacer una buena lectora, leyó de todos los temas un poco, aunque su interés recaía mayormente en historia y obviamente, en las artes, también había leído de otros diversos temas.

Uno de ellos, medicina básica. Con todas las aventuras que tenían diariamente Rapunzel lo creyó muy importante, aun cuando ella se lastimara con nada de facilidad y se curara mucho más rápido que el promedio (ventajas de ser la personificación de la gota de sol), tenía que estar preparada para ayudar a los demás.

Había leído que los golpes en la cabeza podían tener consecuencias muy graves, también había leído que uno de los mayores signos de alarma era si la persona no se podía mantener consciente.

Que no fuese el caso de Eugene la tranquilizaba, pero igual creía que había tomado la decisión correcta al haber llevado a su novio donde Ruby.

Todos estos pensamientos la mantuvieron entretenida mientras preparaba una sopa para Eugene y para ella, normalmente hacía mucho de cualquier cosa que preparara y así, poder compartir, pero esta vez no se quería demorar demasiado, sospechaba que Eugene no había comido nada desde su desayuno con Pascal. Habían quedado en almorzar juntos antes de que Edmund interrumpiera sus planes de día, la rubia sospechaba que Eugene no había comido nada desde la mañana.

Hablando de eso ¿dónde estará Edmund?, no lo ha visto desde que Eugene lo había mandado a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

_Lejos de la torre donde ellos dormían._

Tenía muy presente de la odiosa actitud que había tomado su novio cuando el rey del reino oscuro había preguntado nuevamente por hospedaje. Ella había intervenido mandando a Pascal a acompañar al padre de Eugene para disipar un poco la tensión.

Claro que creía que todo esto se debía a que el ex ladrón seguía enojado con su padre. Rapunzel entendía que Eugene se sentía traicionado, pero para ella era más fácil y sensato dar paso al perdón, por muy doloroso que fuera a las personas que la lastimaran.

Y aunque no lo admitiera libremente o no lo hiciera por cosas pequeñas sabía en su corazón que Eugene también tenía una gran capacidad de perdón.

Entonces ¿por qué su novio no había aceptado el que su padre entrara a su vida ya?

Rapunzel terminó de preparar la comida, sólo faltaba que la sopa hirviera. Pensó en ir a la Enfermería a ver cómo había terminado la curación, pero ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que ella se había retirado a la cocina, dudando que todavía Eugene estuviese ahí decidió directamente ir a la habitación de su novio.

Si estaba ahí podría hablar con él y si no pasaría por una camisa limpia para su novio y se la llevaría a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó a su habitación no encontró a nadie allí, así que tomó ropa limpia y salió hacía la cocina para encontrar su sopa en su punto de ebullición.

Sirvió la humeante sopa en dos platos, sirvió un poco de agua en dos vasos y los puso en una bandeja para dirigirse hacia la enfermería, no sin antes ponerle una tapa a cada plato para evitar que en enfriaran. Pero cuando llegó allí solo se encontró con Ruby lavando los paños que aparentemente había usado para limpiar la herida en la cabeza del ex ladrón.

Ruby vio a Rapunzel asomarse en la puerta "Oh, linda, tu novio es muy terco, se acaba de ir, tiene algunas dificultades con sus reflejos, pero sus pupilas responden bien ante la luz, así que no debe ser muy grave; hubiese preferido que se quedase aquí al menos por esta noche, ¡pero es imposible convencer a ese muchacho!, no sé cómo le has hecho para traerlo hasta aquí en realidad" terminó de escurrir los paños recién lavados para colgarlos "ya que eres una joven responsable ¿te parece si te digo las recomendaciones para la salud de Eugene a ti también?, para que te asegures de que todo se cumpla"

"¡Por supuesto!" dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la entrada para acercarse a Ruby, Rapunzel sonrió suavemente "¿crees que Eugene no va a poder cumplir con expectativas de autocuidado?" preguntó la rubia divertida.

"¡Oh querida!, si y no, por lo que he visto tu novio está enseñado a cuidarse sólo, sin embargo, no está acostumbrado, si me permites opinar y a juzgar por lo que he podido ver y escuchar, a ponerse como prioridad en este tipo de situaciones" dijo mientras escribía las recomendaciones médicas en un papel.

"Si" dijo suavemente Rapunzel mientras sus manos instintivamente jalaban la chaqueta su a alrededor, sonrió suavemente al pensar en lo despreocupado por sí mismo que era realmente Eugene, cosa que había florecido libremente después de que había dejado a Flynn Ryder y se había dejado ser él mismo.

"Supongo que en eso son muy parecidos ustedes dos" era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Rapunzel se sonrojó con alegría ante el cumplido.

"Bueno linda" Ruby le entregó la hoja "ya le dije a Eugene que no puede hacer varias cosas por unos días, que síntomas esperar y cada cuanto tiene que venir a un control, pero ya que veo que ustedes dos son un gran equipo creo que lo mejor es que tú también lo tengas claro y lo ayudes"

Rapunzel se pasó a tomar la bandeja para irse.

"Ten cuidado con él" dijo en un tono muy maternal "puede que se sienta un poco desorientado y con dolor de cabeza, entre otras cosas por estos días, también por eso te entregó a ti también la receta médica, ya que es probable que olvide algunas cosas por estos días y que le sea difícil concentrarse. Al igual que, como te pudiste dar cuenta hace un rato puede sentir mareos e incluso nauseas. Él te va escuchar"

Esto último ganó una suave risa de Rapunzel. "Oh, como lo has dicho puede ser muy terco"

"Y muy reservado también"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Me permite hablarle con sinceridad su alteza?"

"Por supuesto, y 'Rapunzel' está bien"

Ruby se acercó para estar cara a cara con la rubia, la señora era cuatro o cinco centímetros más alta que ella "Rapunzel, antes de trabajar en el castillo yo atendía en su mayoría niños, lo cual me han comentado mi familia y amigos que aseguran me han hecho una persona muy sensible. Y soy una madre, no sólo para mi hija y para mis nietos, también si veo que a algún paciente le puede ser útil mi compañía o consejo, intento brindárselo" Ruby suspiró "tu novio está sumido en una profunda tristeza, que sabe disimular muy bien en realidad, pero..." la mujer mayor suspiró y le sonrió a Rapunzel, "él te necesita, traté de que me contara siquiera algo para poder aconsejarlo, pero ¡que muchacho!, habló poco, pero solo bromas tontas y comentarios sarcásticos, no me dejo entrar en el tema, lo cual sé que hizo muy intencionalmente, sé que a ti te va a escuchar"

"Si, eso espero" dijo un poco insegura.

"Oh, mi niña; ya que veo que puedo ser honesta contigo, no es la primera vez que Eugene viene aquí, recuerdo que las primeras veces casi ni hablaba, digo conversar sinceramente, no ese parloteo que suele hacer" Rapunzel rió ante ese comentario "hasta que una vez, me habló, de verdad, por fin había conseguido que hablara sobre algo de su vida y lo hizo con absoluta fascinación y amor"

"¿De qué te habló?" dijo Rapunzel ya en el marco de la puerta.

"No de qué, de quién" Ruby dijo con orgullo.

Rapunzel la miraba expectante, aunque no dejaba de pensar ¿acaso Eugene se había abierto con Ruby y no con ella?. Le dolía un poco el corazón de pensar que las cosas fuesen así.

"Princesa, me habló de ti"

Rapunzel sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte.

"Me habló de ti y entonces todas las barreras se habían ido, realmente creo que él te ama más que a cualquier persona o cosa en el mundo" Ruby le sonrió una vez más antes de despedirse, no sin antes recordarle un par de cosas sobre las recomendaciones médicas.

Rapunzel tenía miedo de no saber cómo abordar a Eugene, ella era buena animando a la gente, ¡inspirando a multitudes incluso!, pero entre los dos era él quien la consolaba a ella, cuando sólo estaban los dos.

Si, tenía temor, pero lo iba a hacer igual. Eugene se merecía que ella también estuviese ahí para él.

"¿Eugene?, voy a pasar ¿está bien?" dijo al llegar a la habitación de su novio.

Sólo encontró una habitación sola.

"Oh, Eugene, ¿dónde estás?" murmuró para sí misma, preocupada, Ruby había sido muy clara en que recomendaba que por lo menos la primera semana, lo mejor era que Eugene no estuviese sólo demasiado tiempo, más sí se seguía sintiendo mareado; bueno al menos había sido inicialmente para sí misma, hasta que escuchó una vocecita conocida.

"¡Pascal!, ¿cómo te fue con Edmund?" Rapunzel preguntó mientras el camaleón se subía a su hombro.

Pascal se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, ya veo...¿sabes por casualidad dónde está Eugene?"

Pascal pensó por un par de segundos, antes de asentir.

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente parte sería la conversación de Eugnene y Raps.  
> ¿Algún interesado?, ¿alguna sugerencia? :3  
> ¿Hay alguien ahí de este fandom? :(


End file.
